


Como Deseès

by PacificOuroboros



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU Costume party, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificOuroboros/pseuds/PacificOuroboros
Summary: An illustration for "Not So Easy A" by apearlinmyhead, Chapter 7





	Como Deseès

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apearlinmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apearlinmyhead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not So Easy A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969294) by [apearlinmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apearlinmyhead/pseuds/apearlinmyhead). 

Como Deseès

Please be considerate and do not use my art without my permission. thank you


End file.
